Ultra Prism Flower
History Quotes *(To Gamera)Well I Destroyed The Neo Battle Nizer Yeah I Destroyed Neo Battle Nizer And Now Is Gone *(To Gamera)Then First I Blast Giga Battle Nizer And I Stomp Neo Battle Nizer Then Is Gone Yeah I Guess Oh Oh Goodness *(To Gamera)I Heard There's A Power I Call The Ultra Prism Flower is Power of Ultimate Golden Fire Is Real Good And Nice *(To Gamera)But If Powers Was Reionic There Ultra Prism Flower Inside of Me Now I Repeat There's Ultra Prism Flower Inside of Me Now Well I Guess He's Will Be Completely Destroyed Then *(To Gamera)You Fairies Live To Your Worlds And We Monsters With Humans Live To Our World Too If We Destroyed You Won't Want us Anymore *(To Coco)What You Talk About The Ultra Prism Flower? *(To Gamera)of Course This Is All We Have To Said Goodbye To All of You For The End *(To Natts)Oh Gamera Is Right About Thing For It If All of Us Will Be Destroyed Ultra Prism Flower Is Inside of Gamera If He Use It To And Neo Battlenizer Was Destroyed The Ultra Prism Flower's Power Will Be Completely Lost *(To Nozomi)What *(To Gamera)Yep *(To Coco)if We Lose Ultra Prism Flower's Power Will Be Destroyed We Fairies Live To Our Worlds You Humans And Monsters Live To Your World We Destroyed We Won't Want You Anymore *(To Nozomi)What Did You Mean *(To Coco)All We Will Have To Say This is Well Say Goodbye To All of Us For The End! *(To Gamera)Yeah *(To Pollun)Goodbye To All of Us For The End? *(To Natts)Ultra Prism Flower Power Beyond To This World To Our Worlds Powers Great And Nice The Greatest Ultiamte Power *(To Choppy)If The Ultra Prism Flower Well Be Destroyed Disappears And Will Gone *(To Choppy)We Fairies Will Be Sent Back To Our Worlds And We Never See You Again *(To Precure)Gasping Oh No What That is True? Oh No Can't Believe it *(To Gamera)Yeah That is True *(To Tarte)But We Can't Stop Gyaos And His Swarms All The Worlds We Will *(To Pollun)Noooo Not Goodbye Again Not Goodbye Again NOOOOT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDBBBYYYEEE AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNN *(To Potpourri)I Don't Wanna Go Again *(To Inori)Chiffon *(To Aguri)Ai *(To Hana)Hugtan *(To Chypre)Tsubomi *(To Tsubomi)Chypre *(To Hibiki)Hummy *(To Hummy) Hibiki *(To Miyuki)Candy *(To Candy)Miyuki *(To Milk)Karen *(To Urara)Oh No Nozomi Chan *(To Pega)What is Say Zamusha *(To Zamusha)I Heard Gyaos Was Laughing He Will Return To His Revenge And He's In Wolfrun's Body *(To Gyaos)Gamera I Well Return I'll Have My Revenge If I'll Will Destroy You With My Swarms Will Kill You And I Will Be Back *(To Kanegon)Hey How Many Are There? *(To Zamusha)All All And All of Gyaos We Must Help Gamera And His Friends Prepared For The Battle Let's Go Now For Today *(To Ultraman Rosso)Oh Gamera Win *(To Ultraman Zero)What's Up *(To Rei)Gamera Destroyed My Neo Battlenizer He Stomp His Foot Now is Gone *(To Ultraman Orb)Well I See If Gamera Will Take Care The Gyaos Swarms *(To Ultraman X)Yeah If Gamera Was Destroyed He Will Be Alone *(To Ultraman Ginga)I Hopping Gamera Will Be Save And Sound *(To Ultraman Victory)And Gamera Will Be Alive *(To Ultraman Geed)And He's Well Be Okay And Live *(To Ultrawoman Grigio)Yeah He's Gonna Be Okay *(To Ultraman Taiga)For Gamera *(To Ultraman Reiga)For Gamera *(To Mascots)Gamera *(To Pretty Cures)Gamera *(To Gamera)Yeah I Know This Is Battle Began To Gyaos And His Swarms I Will Be Alright And I Will Return With Few *(To Ultraman Zero)Ultra Prism Flower What's Power Is This It So Ultimate Fighting Against Gyaos He's So Strong I Don't Know Who Will Beat Him *(To Gamera)Just Leave This To Me Ultraman Zero *(To Exodus)I'll Came With You *(To Gamera)Exodus *(To Nikkugon)I Go With You *(To Gamera)Nikkugon *(To Daimajin)I'm Going With Now *(To Gamera)Daimaijin *(To Reptar)And I Going With You Too *(To Gamera)Reptar *(To Cure Echo)You Can Count Me In Too *(To Gamera)Cure Echo *(To Ultraman)Okay This is It Use Your Powers Against Him *(To Gamera)And As You Demonic Criminals You Never Kill Me *(To Gamera)Surrender Then Die Or Run *(To Gleeber)You Stupid Turtle You Will Be Destroyed *(To Lunk)Yeah Yeah Yeah Who's Think Who You Are You Just Kid *(To Gamera)I'm Kid I Guess *(To Lunk)Yeah I Hope But You Will Be Destroyed I Think *(To Gleeber)Hey Look Is Ah Um Uh Are You Crying? But There Blood On Your Eyes *(To Lunk)Yeah There Blood on Your Eyes Red Blood *(To Gamera)And Then I'm Sorry My Best Friends Have No Choice *(To Gamera)At Last And Finally My Own Hand Been Restore And Heal *(To Monokuma)Oh Man Now I'm Losing Nobody Get My Autoraph Right? *(To Gamera)I'm Gamera The Guardian of The Universe I'm Come To Save The World From Gyaos if I Was Destroyed I Will Be Alone But I Will Race Tomoya And Tomoyo As My Mom And Dada Then I Keep My Friends In Danger And I Will Stop Gyaos Once And For All This is Who I'm *(To Exodus)Spirit of Stage Cree Lincoln Chad Dickson Benjamin Krupp Pussycat Hound Dog Captain Rock Baldi Gleeber Lunk Bendy And Monokuma Target Acquired You Been Breaking Lost Losing You Gonna Die Here Locked And Loaded Now FIRE! *(To Gamera)Come on Guys Let's Take Them Way *(To Precure)Okay *(To Nagisa)Okay That All of Them *(To Baldi)Get Me Out of Here *(To Lunk)No Cage Can Hold Me I Shall Crush You Right Now *(To Honoka)Go Ahead Gamera Stomp Blast off is Red Button *(To Gamera)Alright Goodbye Evil Criminals *(To Monokuma)Help Us Help Us We Getting Close To Home Well Gamera I Think You Win *(To Monokuma)Uh Guys *(To Gleeber Lunk Hound Dog Pussycat Cree Chad Baldi And Captain Rock)What *(To Monokuma)Are We Going To The Sun ? *(To Monokuma Gleeber Lunk Hound Dog Pussycat Benjamin Cree Chad Baldi And Captain Rock)Gasp *(To Gleeber)Forgive Me Forgive Me Forgive Me Forgive Me Forgive Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *(To Benjamin Krupp)No Chain Can't Hold Me I'll Kill You You'll Pay You'll PAAAAAAAAAAY *(To Monokuma)I Think We All Gonna Die Here In The Sun *(To Monokuma)Help us Help us Well Gamera I Think You Past The Test Oh Boy *(To Monokuma And His Friends)"Screaming" *(To Gamera)Well That Last of Them Now I Can Sing *(To Gamera)So Here is a Riddle To Guess If Can Sing Bells of Notre Dame *(To Gamera)What Makes a Monster What Makes a Man *(To Chorus)Sing The Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells *(To Gamera Mumble And Blu)Whatever Their Pitch You Can Feel Them Bewitch You The Rich And The Ritual Knells *(To Gamera Mumble Blu And Chorus)Of The Bells Of Notre Dame *(To Exodus)Ah Our Friendship Never End *(To Nikkugon)That Is Neat *(To Reptar)You Know It Movie *Gamera vs Beryudora Revenge of Alien Reiblood Also See Category:Items Category:Heroes Category:Precure Category:Gamera Category:Ultraman Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Mega Collection